


Table for Two

by ForestFox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Conflict, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a weekend highlighted by the best date ever, Aster doubts Jack's faithfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Only lightly edited. Working on the beta reader thing here soon.

Aster walked into the coffee shop excited to see Jack. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in days. The only thing keeping him from falling apart was endless text messages and daily pictures of what Jack was wearing to keep him on his mind. Not that he needed that much help. Their date had gone great. Really really great.

He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from scaring little children. The small family sitting at the table didn't need a display of his manliness. Jack had told him plenty that he was more than man enough for him. He shook his head trying to focus again. Where was his lover? He needed him in his arms again. To reassure himself that their first time in bed hadn't been a deal breaker. Not that it ever was with his previous lovers, but a man still worried.

He saw his slim dark haired lover sitting at a table for two with a girl. She had brilliant colored feathers tucked into her hair. A slim shoulder peeking out of a sweater much to large for her as she giggle. That didn't bother him so much as how close they were did. She was pretty, and he knew Jack batted for both teams. She was leaned in trying to smile while biting her bottom lip. Whatever they were talking about had her blushing.

“Jack- hey love. Whose this?” He asked in a possessive voice. He couldn't help it, he could feel the beast of jealous squeezing his heart and forcing him to be mean. He supposed he was lucky he didn't tell Jack to get rid of the home wrecking whore. And maybe just a bit that his lover wasn't a mind reader.

The grin slipped off Jack's face as he turned to look up at him. “This is my friend Ana. She just happened to be here while I was waiting for you so I ordered coffee with her. You don't mind do you?” He waved the cup at him for a moment before setting it down and getting up. “I've been looking forward to coffee with you since Friday.” He whispered blowing him a discreet kiss.

Aster smiled at that feeling his insides melt with love. He wanted to kidnap him and take him home. Just to show him how much he loved him again.

“It's alright Jackie. Hello Ana.” He offered a hand for her to shake as he pulled Jack against his side with his free arm.

She gave him a dark knowing smile as she stood up. Giving him a strong shake, she took a sip of her coffee eying him over the lid. Unfortunately she seemed to be wearing the right amount of make up and just the right kind of lipstick to make her tanned skin go from lovely to exotic. The kind of woman who could actually steal Jack away from him no matter how good he was in bed. “Hello Aster, Jack's told me so much about you. I wish I could stay and chat but I have to go to an appointment. I promised a nice lady some portraits. Don't forget your promise Jack.” She gave him a wink and slipped around them.

“What promise?” He muttered even as he turned around to watch the tramp leave. Okay he had a small jealously problem. But he wouldn't need to worry if it hadn't look like he had interrupted them. If he had been a minute later he was sure he'd have caught the bitch with her tongue in Jack's mouth.

Jack frowned as though he smelled something horrible. “None of your business. Do you want coffee or not?”

Aster frowned, if he had known getting this close to Jack would turn him into a sour puss he wouldn't have put so much effort into him. He unhooked himself from Jack and wandered into the line thinking. Jack was worth an argument or two. He really was and he would talk it out with him. He just didn't like that suddenly after they had had sex trouble was coming up. He watched Jack from a distance sipping sourly on his cup looking so very angry.

This couldn't be just him. He took his time ordering and waiting for his drink. Reminding himself that no matter how upset he was, it was clear whatever was plaguing his lover was upsetting him more. He had to have patience. He knew he liked to fly off the handle when he was hot under the collar. But he reminded himself that he loved Jack and he was worth whatever mess this might be.

Taking Ana's old seat in front of Jack he offered him an apologetic smile.

“Don't. We need to talk. I can't do this again.” Jack started. Aster felt is heart flip in terror. He was going to break up with him? But he hadn't done anything!

“Do what?” He hated how scared he sounded, but he couldn't help it. Jack looked a bit surprised and Aster couldn't fathom why.

“This jealous boyfriend crap. If you can't let me have friends, then... we should just end it now.” Jack muttered staring down at his cup very clearly remembering things.

He tried to process his thoughts instead of just being angry. This was obviously about former boyfriends Jack had had. Though he didn't believe it, he forced the words out. “I trust you with Ana, I can't promise I'll trust you with exs. Do you want to tell me about it so I can try to understand?” He took a sip trying to think. Right he needed to sell the 'trust' part more. “It might make it easier for me to know that someone from your past won't come back and steal you away.”

Jack laughed bitterly at that. “The only one who would try, will never have me again. I won't be treated like some thing that you can control. If you start telling me who I can and can't talk to it's over Aster.”

He shook his head, he might have done that. Jealous him really wanted to. But he had to have an open mind. Jack was his own person and while it comforted him to say such things, it would only hurt Jack in the long run.

His boyfriend was a free spirited professional babysitter. His energy with children had been what had attracted him to him. “Wouldn't dream of trying to hold you down... most of the time.” He teased, he was rewarded with a pleased smirk and a familiar naughty spark in Jack's brilliant eyes.

“I've been with people yeah. But the only one you should worry about is a dick named Peter, he always made me call him Pitch. Said it was the name he'd be famous for when he became a best seller. He thought I was sleeping with everyone. And eventually... I just stopped trying. I didn't see my friends and hardly went out unless it was with him. And- well I got sick of it and took back my life. He tries to contact me sometimes. And he will again at some point. It's not that I'll run away with him.” He added quickly before Aster could protest. “It's that he'll try to crowbar his way back into my life. Stalk me, try to make me look bad to you. I lost a few not so serious boyfriends that way.”

Aster frowned at that. That wasn't right and anyone who tried to hurt Jack would feel the rough end of his fist. “And the other one.” He asked trying to sound neutral. He really hope he didn't sound as angry as he felt.

“Sanderson. He... I'll always have feelings for him. He is brilliant... you'll fall in love with him when you meet him. Trust me on that. There isn't anyone I know who doesn't love him, or love to hate him.” He laughed.

He was angry at that laugh. So full of hope and all at once so sad. He didn't trust himself to talk so he let Jack carrying on the silence while he collected his words. “I don't think he'd capable of love... I think he's asexual actually. He likes living his life and having friends... but he doesn't do the whole relationship thing. My feelings for him... are like Ana's feelings for me. Don't be jealous of her... ever Aster. Okay?”

He felt all the anger bleed away. Jack was trying to make this work. Explaining to him what he should expect and arming him against it. He even felt sorry for Ana, standing by in love with Jack while he clearly prefer men. “Do I have to worry that she'll try anything?” He asked softly.

“Only if you dump me. I promised her that I'd take her on a date if my next boyfriend failed.” The pained smile on Jack's face told him the rest of that story. That Jack had tried, had wanted to please his friend. But just like Sanderson, who he had fallen in love with, it would never happen. The date promise must have been a small act of kindness for her.

Aster nodded quietly as he thought. He couldn't promise what he wouldn't do. So he had to find a way to appease Jack or it would be over before he could even properly enjoy his relationship. He drank from his cup again letting his eyes wander over the store for a moment. Checking to see if anyone was focused on them.

Satisfied no one would interrupt them he took Jack's free hand in his. Making sure to rub reassuring circles into his palm he smiled. “Jack I can't promise I won't get jealous. You're the best thing that's every happened to me and the thought of losing you hurts. I promise I won't punch this Sanderson in the face, and I'll do my best not to get arrested if Peter comes after you. Okay?”

Jack laughed shaking his head, “It's not okay. But considering you didn't just call me a slut and accuse me of sleeping with the barrista I think we can make it work somehow.”

He started dumbfounded at him for a moment. “The barrista?”

Clearly a story he hadn't heard about before. Jack rolled his eyes sighing as he pulled away. “Pitch... apparently sharing a service joke with a K-Mart employee means I've been screwing him in the toy aisle.”

Aster realized the danger was over. Jack was still his lover and he needed to help his love smile again. “Well if you really have a toy kink we _can_ stop by K-Mart so I can find something to bend you over. I hear Lego makes some sturdy play space tables.” Pleased with the blush spreading on those pale cheeks Aster leaned back into his chair taking a smug gulp of coffee.

“I told Ana how big your dick is.” Jack retorted and Aster promptly dropped his coffee all over his lap. Now things were back to normal.


End file.
